1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to power supply circuits, especially to a power supply circuit for an IEEE 1394 interface in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
The IEEE 1394 interface complies with a serial bus interface standard for high-speed communications and isochronous real-time data transfer as determined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE), frequently used by personal computers, as well as in digital audio, digital video, automotive, and aeronautics applications. Typically, a +12V DC voltage on a motherboard is used to provide power to the IEEE 1394 interface through a fuse circuit. However, the typical power supply circuit generates lots of noise signals when peripheral devices are hot plugged into the IEEE 1394 interface, which may damage the IEEE 1394 interface control chip.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.